comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
M-11 (Earth-7045)
M-11, better known as the Human Robot, is the latest and currently last model of the M-series of robots. Created in the 1950s, it suffered from a glitch that caused it repeat a command given to him on an infinite loop. It provoked into a killing spree before being deactivated and fell into the ocean, where it would eventually reactivate in the modern day and have its programming flaw fixed by S.H.I.E.L.D. once captured. M-11 was then put under the command of Agent James Woo. Obedient to Woo’s commands, M-11 rarely speaks except to confirm his orders, and often appears to be a simple machine. However, the emotionless A.I. is both calculating and intelligent, having been able to commit to its killing spree for at a few years after it was given the order that caused it to do so. History M-11 was created by scientist Cyrus Virro in 1954. Virro's business manager sought to sell the robot to the military like its predecessors, however Virro refused to allow the sale until his creation was perfected. Virro's major concern was the manner in which commands were relayed to the Robot. It was commanded by a special microphone that broadcasted instructions through a special frequency. The problem emerged when the robot implemented a commanded action. It would perform the command as ordered, but would then perform the command a second and third time. In fact it would be compelled to perform the command over and over and over, without end. Virro hypothesized that he could build some sort of regulatory device that would stop the robot from performing the commands in an infinite loop. However, before he could install the device, his business manager stole the command microphone and ordered M-11 to "Kill the man in the room." When Virro returned, the robot followed its orders, strangling its creator to death. When the business manager entered the room to claim the robot, it strangled him to death. Unfortunately for the duplicitous manager, the command to "kill the man in the room" was in an infinite loop. With both men dead, M-11 went out into the world seeking men in new rooms to kill. However the police soon caught onto the robot's killings and managed to track it to the New York docks, where they all fought until they managed to deactivate the robot, which fell into the ocean and was presumed unrecoverable. more to be added History more to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Durability' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Advanced Longevity' *'Telescoping Limbs' **'Electricity Generation' *'Death Ray Vision' *'Superhuman Sight' *'Superhuman Hearing' *'Computer Interface' *'Waterproof' Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence' *'Skilled Tactician & Manipulator' *'Intimidation' *'Skilled Combatant' Weaknesses *'Electromagnetic Pulses' Paraphernalia Weapons Death ray optics, electricity generators in limbs Trivia *The name "M-11" comes from Menace #11, his mainstream counterpart's first appearance. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Neutral Characters Category:Asexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Metal Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Elasticity Category:Electrokinesis Category:Optic Blasts Category:Super Senses Category:Enhanced Sight Category:Technology Interface Category:Under Water Survival Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Master Manipulator Category:Intimidation Category:Expert Combatant Category:High Body Count Category:Murderers Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters